


Wandering Minds

by PastaBucket



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Sexual Situations, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gerontophilia, Romance, Romantic Angst, mysophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: I was so inspired to write this that I couldn't sleep.





	Wandering Minds

**Author's Note:**

> I was so inspired to write this that I couldn't sleep.

"Luna?"

Her eyelids fluttered as she shook awake again, once again snapped back to the reality of the classroom. "Wha-?!"

"You're looking silly again!", her whispering classmate explained in a tone low enough that it wouldn't distract the teacher.

This wasn't the first time she'd been caught staring into space with a sheepish smile on her face, as her mind escaped her and wandered off.

 

"A cure?", Hagrid boomed with confusion. "I'm afraid there's no cure for wandering minds. At least not that I would know of."

"Then I'll forever be doomed to live with my mind outside my own body." She buried her eyes into the planks of the table inside the little hut.

"Well I guess we can't very well have that, now can we?", Hagrid grumbled to himself. "So where does it go when it wanders?"

"Well... ...places.", she responded, her fingertips now deciding to join her eyes in the digging.

"Yes? Go on."

"I'd rather not say.", she mumbled.

Hagrid fell silent for a moment, before he got it: "Ooh. It's a boy, isn't it?" Then he let out a hearty laugh, his large belly jumping up and down. "Well, I'm afraid there's no cure for that. Well, no magical one, at least." He sat down opposite her, and her nostrils were soon overcome with the aged, musty smell of fermented sweat and urine as he still towered over her. "You should tell him how you feel. It'll take some bravery, but that's the only way I know of."

"I did.", she mumbled.

"...and? How did it go?", he wondered.

"I... ...don't know."

Hagrid scratched his unwashed scalp, more as an actual itching than as a sign of bewilderment. "That's not really how things are supposed to go. You're supposed to tell him how you feel, and then he's supposed to say if he's interested or not. That's the whole point of it."

"But what will I do if he doesn't? I feel like I'll be lost forever." The tone in her voice was now drowning in helplessness.

"Luna..." He found out that her tone had latched on to his own tone for dear life, and was dragging it down with it in its pity, and so he placed the student's little hand within his giant dirty palms. "I won't lie to you: It will hurt. ...but it's better to try and know for sure, one way or the other, and hope that he shows at least some compassion, than to just give up and drift aimlessly like this."

He found that he had adressed all of this to her white haired scalp. Luna had fallen silent, though he could tell by her shaking breathing that she was struggling within what he had just said. It was followed by a sob, and then another.

"It's hard.", she whimpered between the tears. "I don't think you'd understand."

He tried comforting her by gently placing a kind hand on her shoulder, and as a response she turned to him and buried her face right into his armpit in a hug.

"Uh, girl, I wouldn't do that if I were you. I don't remember the last time I bathed."

Luna didn't seem to care, though, and the strength in her squeezing arms, and the shivering of the rest of her body, showed him that she was still alive. Hagrid slowly enveloped her in his giant frame. "There, there. You're a very pretty girl, Luna. I'm sure that it'll work out just fine."

He heard her mumbling something too muffled by his armpit to be audible, as he felt the grip around his midsection slowly loosen a bit. Maybe the toxic fumes in there were finally taking their toll, or maybe he'd finally been able to satisfy her somehow. He'd never been good at this. Maybe her hands were supposed to wander around over his back like that. In either case, every time they danced over his spine, he felt chills spread throughout his whole body, and so he tried as best he could to return the favour, her small body still shivering in his arms. Luna's breathing was heavier now - an indication that her tears must have stopped - but she still insisted on clinging on, and pressing her softness against his. He hoped that she'd finish producing chills in him before she'd discover what unwelcome reactions they'd begun to trigger in him. He was breathing heavily now too, and the tingling was growing down there, and her squeezing his butt like that sure didn't help.

...but his protruding bulge didn't discourage her at all. On the contrary, her hips just pressed on more firmly at the sense of it, making him involuntarily gasp from the squeezing sensation. She responded with a long, drawnout moan as she slowly began grinding into him, working his huge shaft between her quivering young legs, and with that he felt her deliberately undoing the last of his resisting self-restraints. Squeezing her as gently as he could, he began helping her movements, god knows why. She soon dared to look up from under his armpit, and while still riding him harder and harder, her grey-blue eyes now stared straight into his, her lower lip trembling, this time from unbridled lust. There were no words for what they were doing, but he could tell that she was determined to go all the way, despite him being old enough to be her grandfather. They just needed to get out of their clothes first.


End file.
